Our Tears Unsere Tränen
by Zombie-Cocktail
Summary: Ron sah auf sein Grab "Sie dir das jetzt alles an!" Oneshot! Übersetzung! Überarbeitet!


**_Our Tears – Unsere Tränen_**

Ich sah zum Himmel. Ich bemerkte nicht die Tränen, die in meinen Augen aufstiegen. Ich blickte zu Hermine, die selben Tränen waren alles was sie hatte.

Vor uns lag ein kleiner Grabstein. Hinter uns standen Menschen, Menschen die sich um dich sorgten, Harry. Wir standen vor ihnen, wir waren deine besten Freunde.

Ich fühlte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. _Manche Dinge müssen geschehen, Mr.Weasley._ Das sagte Dumbledore. Aber er bemerkte, dass es nichts brachte das zu sagen.

Andere Zauberer waren am feiern. Erinnert ihr euch an die Prophezeihung? Entweder er stirbt oder du stirbst. Nun, seid ihr beide gegangen. Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, Harry.

Hagrid weinte bittere Tränen. Hermine weinte still. Cho Chang weinte auch, für dich, Harry.

Ich sah hinter mich und sah Lupin. Harry, er ist gekommen, um dich zu besuchen. Der Tag deines Begräbnisses war an Vollmond, aber egal wie schmerzhaft es für ihn war, er war da.

Harry, so viele Leute liebten dich in der Zaubererwelt. Vielleicht hast du es nie gewusst. Vielleicht hast du nur Leere gespürt, aber sieh, wie es jetzt ist.

Ich habe nicht die Leute gezählt, die gekommen sind. Aber es waren viele, viele mehr.

Sogar Viktor Krum ist hier, Harry. Du müsstest sie jetzt alle sehen. Deine Muggelfamilie und dein dicker Cousin sind hier. Ich konnte Traurigkeit in ihren Gesichtern sehen. Ich glaube, du sagtest, sie hassen dich. Vielleicht hast du einfach nicht bemerkt, wie sehr sie sich sorgten.

Du müsstest das alles sehen, Harry. Gekleidet in schwarz, alle. So viele Menschen sorgten sich um dich, so viele.

Wenn du noch am Leben wärst, Harry. Sieh dir das an. Ich sah auf und sah Wurmschwanz hinter einem Baum versteckt. Du bist immer noch der Sohn seines besten Freundes. Er kam nur, um dich zu sehen. Vielleicht bereut er es, das was er getan hat. Aber nun ist es zu spät.

Die Regenwolken zogen auf und es begann zu regnen. Aber Hermine und ich standen noch immer hier und sahen auf dein Grab. Wenn du noch am Leben wärst Harry. Du müsstest das sehen. Harry, wenn, wenn...

Meine Brüder waren da, Harry. Von Bill zu Fred und George, alle. Ginny hat viel geweint, so viel. Sie verehrte dich, Harry. Ich weiß, dass du das wusstest.

Fred holte etwas aus seiner Tasche. _Für dich, Harry, alter Freund._

Er legte etwas ab, jedoch habe ich es nie gesehen, es sank hinunter in die Erde.

Mein Vater sah mich traurig an. _Er bedeutete mir auch viel, Ron._ War alles was er sagte.

Dudley kam sogar zu deinem Grab, Harry. _Du hässlicher Dummkopf! Ich habe ihm oft eine reingehauen, aber du sagtest nichts. Warum bist du jetzt gegangen und gestorben? Ich hasse dich dafür! Ich hasse dich!_ Er weinte ebenfalls, Harry.

Hermine, ich wette sie fühlt das gleiche wie ich. Ich erinnere mich noch an dein Gesicht in dieser Nacht. Deine Stimme hallt in meinem Kopf.

_Ron, geh weg von hier, JETZT!_ Hast du gesagt. Ich wollte nicht, du warst mein Freund. _Jetzt, nimm Hermine mit! _Wir gingen nicht.

Ich kämpfte und du starbst. Du starbst auch.

Harry, wir traten schon oft gegen Voldemort an. Wir taten alles, damit du am Leben bleibst. Du warst unser bester Freund, und bist es immer noch.

_Du bist so dumm wie meine Schwester, sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen! _Schrie deine Tante. Du dachtest, sie hasst dich? Warum weint sie dann?

Ich sah zu Dumbledore. Er muss dich geliebt haben wie einen Sohn. Er versuchte seine Tränen zu verstecken, doch ich sah sie.

Nun stehen wir hier und erinnern uns an deine Berühmtheit, Harry. Hermine und ich wissen, als zwei Schüler, die gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen kämpften und statt Harry Potter überlebten, sind wir unwichtig.

Ich weiß wie du es fandest, berühmt zu sein, wenn es bedeutete seine Eltern verloren zu haben. Es machte irgendwann nichts mehr unwichtig zu sein, so lange du lebtest.

Warum musstest du sterben Harry? Du hattest so viel Harry. Nicht deine Berühmtheit oder so. Aber du warst jedem ein Freund, der einen brauchte. Wir lieben dich dafür.

Tapferkeit, Loyalität, Verlässlichkeit. Du liebtest mich wie einen Bruder, Harry.

Und nun werde ich dich nie wieder sehen.....für immer.

Professor McGonagall hätte dich gerne als Auror gesehen, Harry. Wir sahen alle zu dem auf, was du warst. Du warst ein großer Zauberer, sehr groß.

Da ist kein Weg dich zurückzubringen, Harry. Es tut mir leid. Wenn ich sterben könnte, nur um dich nocheinmal zu sehen, ich schwöre, ich würde es tun!

Harry, wir haben so viel überstanden, warum jetzt? Unser letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts. Warum jetzt?

Hermine hat Gefühle für dich, sie erzählte es mir heute. Sie liebte dich und wenn sie dich beschützen könnte, würde sie für dich sterben.

Lupin kam auf Hermine und mich zu. _Ein guter Freund, er war ein guter Freund, oder?_ Sagte er.

Alles was ich tat war nichts, Harry.

James war wie er, tapfer und loyal. Wir weinten die selben Tränen. Er starb auch in einem Kampf gegen Voldemort. Ich weiß natürlich, dass ihr das wisst. Aber jetzt, Harry ist gestorben, um euch beide zu beschützen. Das ist etwas anderes als bei James.

Ich weiß nicht wie ich es nennen soll, Harry. Ich hasse es! ICH HASSE ES!

Lupin sah mich an. _Ron, sieh es so, niemand wird dir deine Erinnerungen stehlen können. Nicht Voldemort, ni_

_Aber Harrys Stimme und sein Gesicht in ihnen! _Ich wollte ihn nicht anschreien, ich schwöre, Harry, ich wollte es nicht!

Er musste wissen was ich fühlte, denn er wurde nicht sauer. Aber als ich auf den Grabstein sah, bemerkte ich, dass die Inschrift einfach nur die richtige war.

Harry J. Potter, der Junge der lebte.

Nein Harry, für mich warts du mehr als das. Als ich elf war glaubte ich das vielleicht noch. Doch jetzt sind wir 17.

Für mich Harry, warst du ein Freund, der immer da war, wenn ich ihn brauchte.Ein Freund, der starb um meine Haut zu retten und die seine zu opfern.Ein Freund, der mich vor Gefahren schützte.Ein Freund, ein wahrer Freund.Ein Freund, auf den ich zählen konnte.Ein Freund, der mit mir immer Ärger durchstand.Ein Freund, der wusste, was ich hinter einem Lächeln zu verbergen versuchte.Ein Freund, der auf meine Entscheidungen achtete.Du halfst mir oft weiter.

Ich hätte noch viel mehr zu sagen, aber es wäre zu viel.

Jetzt weiß ich, was Lupin fühlte als er Sirius verloren hat und deinen Vater. Er musste sich fühlen, wie ich mich jetzt fühle, jetzt auch sterben zu wollen.

Ich dachte immer wir führen irgendwann ein normales Leben, Harry. Ich, du und Hermine.

Du weißt schon. Heiraten und so. Kinder bekommen.

Doch jetzt.....hast du keine Chance mehr dazu.

Langsam verlassen einige dein Grab mit einem letzten Blick darauf.

Nun sind nur noch vier Menschen hier. Ich, Hermine, Lupin und überraschenderweise Wurmschwanz.

Er sah tränenüberströmt auf dein Grab, Harry. _Es tut mir so leid, Potter. Du hast mein Leben einmal gerettet und ich habe mich nie bedankt. Es tut mir so verdammt leid!_

Ich könnte ihn jetzt auf der Stelle töten, Harry. Ich tu es nicht, nur für dich und schon gar nicht vor deinem Grab.

Es ist Zeit zu gehen, Harry. Zeit dich zu verlassen. Vielleicht schreibst du mir irgendwann, he?

Ich nahm Hermines Hand um sie zu trösten. Ich sah zu Boden und realisierte endlich etwas.

Ich weiß warum es regnet. Der Himmel trauert um dich, Harry. Deine Mutter, dein Vater, Sirius. Sie wollen dich sehen. Vielleicht kreuzen sich unsere Wege doch noch einmal....

Ich lief weiter, es regnete nicht mehr. Nun waren es nur noch unsere Tränen...


End file.
